staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Sierpnia 2005
TVP 1 06.05 Tucker (3) - serial komediowy 06.30 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 06.55 Prognoza pogody 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 07.30 Prognoza pogody 07.35 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.10 Moda na sukces (2577) - telenowela 08.40 Kopciuszek (16): Książę w kuchni - serial animowany 09.05 Plastelinek i przyjaciele: W krainie baśni - program dla dzieci 09.30 Papirus (31): Przebudzenie Ozyrysa - serial animowany 09.55 Extr@ (25/30) - serial 10.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 11.05 Telezakupy 11.40 Apetyt na euro 11.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nieustraszony (16/65): Wybawienie mistrza - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Przed Tour de Pologne - reportaż 13.15 Błękitne żagle - magazyn żeglarski dla młodzieży 13.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.55 Plebania (551, 552) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Klan (949, 950) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Moda na sukces (2577) - telenowela 16.30 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Krótka historia pewnego koncertu - Jean Michael Jarre w Gdańsku (3) - reportaż 17.25 Lokatorzy (218): Fałszywe wnioski - serial komediowy 17.55 26. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Koncert laureatów 18.30 Bulionerzy (29/33): Profesjonaliści - serial komediowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Ja ci jeszcze pokażę! - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Nie ufaj nieznajomym - dramat obyczajowy 21.50 Zbrodnia po godzinach - thriller, USA 1993 23.25 Wiadomości 23.35 W kręgu oszustwa - thriller, USA 1998 01.05 Strajk, narodziny Solidarności - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1981 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.10 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - serial obyczajowy 06.35 Samotni strzelcy (3/13) - serial sensacyjny 07.20 Dwójka dzieciom: Dwa światy (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 07.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (10/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 08.10 McGregorowie (58/65): Nowe przedsiębiorstwo - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - magazyn 09.10 Prognoza pogody 09.30 Panorama 10.15 Miss Polonia - sylwetki: Justyna Sylwar nr 28 10.20 M jak miłość (156) - serial obyczajowy 11.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Rejs dobrego smaku - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Chłopi (7/13): Bór - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Klinika pod kangurem (25-ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Telezakupy 13.25 Wakacje ze zwierzętami: Na turystycznym szlaku (4) - reportaż 13.40 Ostatnie takie ranczo - film obyczajowy 15.10 Samotni strzelcy (3/13) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Miss Polonia - sylwetki: Justyna Sylwar nr 28 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Świat obok nas: Dzieciaki przed kamerą (6) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 16.35 Szanse - finanse (7/8): Szlaki - serial komediowy 17.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (38/94): Okazja czyni złodzieja - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wakacyjny konkurs Dwójki 19.05 M jak miłość (329) - serial obyczajowy 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.00 Mój pierwszy raz - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Pogoda na wakacje 20.55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (14/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 21.40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 21.55 Miss Polonia - sylwetki: Justyna Sylwar nr 28 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 18 strajkowych dni: Personalne roszady na górze, a do stoczni przyjechali eksperci - reportaż 23.00 Alibi na środę: Złe towarzystwo - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.45 Panny z Wilka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Wesoły Ciucholand (6) – serial przygodowy 6.30 Lato z Jedynką – magazyn 7.00 Wiadomości 7.05 Lato z Jedynką – magazyn 7.35 Lato z Jedynką – magazyn 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Teleranek na wakacjach – program dla dzieci 8.35 Wesoły Ciucholand (7) – serial przygodowy 9.00 Pytanie na śniadanie: W tym 9.10 Pogoda oraz 9.30 Panorama – magazyn 10.20 Reportaż – program dokumentalny 10.35 My, wy, oni – magazyn 11.00 W labiryncie (99, 100) – telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.25 Plebania (244) – serial obyczajowy 12.50 18 strajkowych dni – Przełom i rozczarowanie – reportaż 13.00 Jest jak jest (18) – serial obyczajowy 13.25 Wieści polonijne – aktualności 13.40 Jak zerwaliśmy żelazną kurtynę – film dokumentalny 14.40 Dla mnie bomba – Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki – program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sprawa dla reportera – cykl reportaży 16.00 Bzik kulturalny – magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Lato z Jedynką – magazyn 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 18 strajkowych dni – Przełom i rozczarowanie – reportaż 17.45 Królestwo Zielonej Polany – film animowany 18.10 My, wy, oni – magazyn 18.35 „...bardzo przyjemne miasto” – film dokumentalny 19.15 Reksio: Reksio aktor – dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 20.00 Plebania (244) – serial obyczajowy 20.25 Zajęcia dydaktyczne – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk.: Krzysztof Gordon, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Bargiełowski, Stanisław Frąckowiak 21.25 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii – serial animowany 21.45 Jak zerwaliśmy żelazną kurtynę – Aneks – film dokumentalny 22.05 Mój pierwszy raz – program rozrywkowy 23.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie – program publicystyczny 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes – program publicystyczny 0.00 My, wy, oni – magazyn 0.25 Programy powtórzeniowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 7.50 Zrobię to sam – magazyn poradnikowy 8.05 Trójka tam była – reportaż 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia (8) 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Klan (120) – telenowela, Polska 1997 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Smart Jazzpol Festiwal (4) 12.15 Zielonym do góry 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (2) 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Solidarność Podbeskidzia 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Dobre praktyki (10) 15.00 Kamienna tajemnica (3) – serial przygodowy, Polska/Szwecja/Niemcy 1990 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Teleplotki 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Aktualności 16.50 Zrobię to sam – magazyn poradnikowy 17.05 Trójka tam była – reportaż 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Gramy dla was – magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18.35 Powiedz stop – magazyn reporterów 19.00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 19.40 Nawigator 19.50 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 21.55 Made in Silesia – program edukacyjny 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.10 Wichry namiętności (5) – serial obyczajowy, Francja 1999 Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.40 TV market – program reklamowy 6.55 Transformery – serial animowany 7.25 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 7.45 Zbuntowany anioł (167) – telenowela 8.35 JAG – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (16) – serial sensacyjny 9.40 Idol – program rozrywkowy 11.05 Samo życie (563) – serial obyczajowy 11.50 Zbuntowany anioł (168) – telenowela 12.45 TV market – program reklamowy 13.00 Yu−gi−oh! – serial animowany 13.25 Exclusive – magazyn reporterów 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (119) – serial obyczajowy 14.40 MacGyver (95) – serial sensacyjny 15.45 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.40 JAG – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (17) – serial sensacyjny 17.40 Pensjonat pod Różą (36): Ślub – serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 19.25 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (17): Narodziny – serial komediowy 20.00 Pierwsza miłość (120) – serial obyczajowy 20.50 Romeo i Julia – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23.30 Kobiety o seksie – film dokumentalny, USA 2002 0.30 Biznes Wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 0.55 Pierwsza fala (44) – serial fantastyczny 1.45 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 2.30 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny TVN 6.15 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! – magazyn 7.25 Kobra – oddział specjalny (12) – serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 8.20 Gorzka zemsta (94) – telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 9.05 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10.15 Graj o raj – teleturniej 11.15 Telesklep 11.35 Na Wspólnej (503) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 12.05 Rozmowy w toku: Czy to był cud? – talk show. Goście: Janusz Heitzman, prof. Kazimierz Szewczyk 13.10 W−11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 13.40 Kobra – oddział specjalny (13) – serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 14.35 Przystanek Alaska (84) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1990−1995 15.30 Gorzka zemsta (95) – telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 16.25 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 17.15 W−11 wydział śledczy (1) – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2004 17.50 Rozmowy w toku: Nie zaznali spokoju po śmierci – talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (504) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.45 Ptaszek na uwięzi – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 22.55 Kierunek Sopot – magazyn. Goście: Virgin 23.25 Bez skazy (6) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 0.25 Telesklep 0.50 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVN 7 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Biały welon (87) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.25 Mała księżniczka (59) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 9.20 Ptaki nocy (10) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002−2003 10.15 Mission Impossible (21) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 11.15 Mania grania – teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Mała księżniczka (60) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 15.20 Biały welon (87) – telenowela 16.10 Niesamowite historie (17) – serial fantastyczny, USA 1985−1987 16.40 Siostrzyczki (3) – serial komediowy, USA 2004 17.10 Fotogra – teleturniej 18.10 Mission Impossible (22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 19.10 Niesamowite historie (18) – serial fantastyczny, USA 1985−1987 19.40 Siostrzyczki (4) – serial komediowy, USA 2004 20.10 Przed metą – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 22.25 Miasto zbrodni: Sprawa sześciu – serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wojna na grzebienie – komedia, USA 1999 0.50 Nocne igraszki – teleturniej 3.30 3... 2... 1... Sopot! – magazyn muzyczny 4.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 VIP - wydarzęnia i plotki 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Pokemon (53) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.45 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.15 Adam i Ewa (176, 177) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (20/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 11.15 Ja tylko pytam: Artyści ulicy - talk show (powt.) 12.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Odlot - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.15 Pokemon (54) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Adam i Ewa (178, 179) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam: Syjamskie bliźnięta - talk show 17.45 Diagnoza: morderstwo (55) - serial kryminalny, USA 18.45 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zostać miss (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Przybysz (10/13) - serial SF, USA 22.00 Chcę być piękna - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Przypadkowy bohater - komediodramat, USA 1992 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.55 Joker - program rozrywkowy 03.45 Zaończenie programu CANAL+ 07:00 Łapu capu 07:05 Nie przegap 07:15 Diabelski młyn 07:45 Whoopi (20) – serial kom. 08:15 Książę i ja – komedia, USA/Czechy 2004 10:10 Marci X – komedia, USA 2003 11:40 Kot – film przyg., USA 2003 13:10 Batman zbawia świat – film fantast., USA 1966 15:00 Faithless 16:35 Smak wody – dramat, Polska 1980 17:55 Kociak – komedia, Francja 2003 19:45 Diabelski młyn 20:15 Nie przegap 20:25 Łapu capu 20:30 Whoopi (20) – serial kom. 21:00 Premiera: Medium – thriller, USA 2004 22:35 Premiera: Wolf’s Rain (1) – film animowany 23:10 Nasza Ameryka – dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/ Wielka Brytania 2002 01:05 Moja matka woli kobiety – komediodramat, Hiszpania 2002 02:40 Dzieci z Leningradzkiego – film dokumentalny 03:15 Grimm – komediodramat, Holandia 2003 HBO 06:30 Detektyw Foyle: Przerzut do Francji – film kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 08:05 Evelyn – dramat, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2002 09:40 Lizzie McGuire – komedia, USA 2003 11:15 Mój dom w Umbrii – dramat obycz., Wielka Brytania/Włochy 2003 12:55 Młody Gang Olsena... – komedia, Norwegia 2004 14:25 Odzyskać brata – film obycz., Francja 2004 15:50 Cinema, cinema 16:15 Dzieci, które ocaliły lato – film dla dzieci, USA 2003 17:25 Detektyw Foyle: Przerzut do Francji – film kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 19:00 Premiera: Nie wszystko stracone – dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2003 20:30 Na planie 21:00 Wizyta u April – komediodramat, USA 2003 22:20 Odwet – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00:10 Epitafium – komedia, USA 2004 01:40 Nowa tożsamość – thriller, Niemcy 2003 03:15 Gdy zapada zmrok – horror, USA 2003 France 2 6:25 Point route 6:30 Télématin: Magazine 8:30 Un livre: Magazine 8:35 Point route 8:40 Des jours et des vies (1262); Orig: "Days of our Lives" 9:00 Amour, gloire et beauté (4073); Régie: Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia 9:30 KD2A: Emission jeunesse 10:55 Le groupe: Volte-face; Régie: Jean Sagols 11:20 Rayons X: Magazine 11:25 Flash info 11:35 Les z'amours: Jeu 12:15 La cible: Jeu 12:50 Millionnaire: Jeu 12:55 Météo 13:00 Journal: Informations 13:40 Météo 15:30 Cérémonie religieuse en hommage aux victimes de la catastrophe aérienne 17:00 Newport Beach: Ménage a trois; Orig: "The O.C." 17:50 Friends: Celui qui reve par procuration; Régie: Robby Benson, Alan Myerson 18:15 Cher journal 18:50 Les enquetes d'Elo°se Rome: D'une valeur inestimable; Régie: Didier Le Pecheur 19:50 Samantha: De retour a la fete foraine 19:55 Météo 20:00 Journal: Informations 20:40 Mission prix 20:45 Météo / Météo des plages 20:50 Tirage du loto 20:55 FBI: Portés disparus: Les jumeaux; Orig: "Without a Trace" 21:40 FBI: Portés disparus: Affaires personnelles; Orig: "Without a trace". Régie: Randall Zisk 22:25 Ca se discute jour apres jour, les jours d'apres...: Discussion 0:30 Journal de la nuit: Informations 0:45 Météo 0:50 La soupiere 2:25 Les chemins de la foi: Magazine 3:25 24 heures d'info 3:40 Météo 3:45 L'enqueteur: Le maitre chanteur; Régie: Bernard Stephan 3:55 Amadou et Mariam: Sénégal fast food BBC Prime 6:00 Let's Write Non Fiction (ages 7-9): Explanation 6:20 Captain Crimson 6:40 Sky Hunter: The Welsh Telegram 7:00 Teletubbies 7:25 Tweenies 7:45 Fimbles 8:05 Balamory 8:25 Binka 8:35 The Stables (1) 9:00 House Invaders: Interior design series (23) 9:30 Flog It!: Newcastle 10:30 Bill and Ben 10:40 The Story Makers 11:00 Big Strong Boys: DIY Program 11:30 Garden Invaders: Orton Melbourne 12:00 Big Cat Diary: The first true-life diary of totally wild animals in the Masai Mara (7) 12:30 Big Cat Diary: The first true-life diary of totally wild animals in the Masai Mara (8) 13:00 Keeping Up Appearances (5) 13:30 Yes Prime Minister: The Grand Design 14:00 Miss Marple: Nemesis Part 2 14:55 Teletubbies 15:20 Tweenies 15:40 Fimbles 16:00 Balamory 16:20 Binka 16:25 Bill and Ben 16:35 The Stables (1) 17:00 Antiques Roadshow: Leeds 17:30 Vets in Practice: Documentary series 18:00 Animal Park: Documentary (18) 19:00 Bargain Hunt: Buying & Selling (34) 19:30 Eastenders :"Another visit to residents of Albert Square" (849) 20:00 The Life Laundry 20:30 Home from Home 21:00 Escape to the Country 22:00 No Going Back: Documentary 23:00 Waking the Dead: A Simple Sacrifice Part 1 23:50 Jonathan Creek: The Tailor's Dummy 0:45 Black Cab: Marriage Guidance 1:00 Walk on By: the Story of Popular Song: Documentary 2:00 Learning History - Great Writers of the 20th Century: Bertolt Brecht 3:00 Discovering Science 3:30 Discovering Science Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2005 roku